Une chanson pour la route
by Machiruda
Summary: "Elle chante bien." C'est la seule chose qu'ils disent d'elle. C'est vrai, c'est important, mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle est plus que ça : c'est un déserteur et elle nous a sauvé la vie." "Un jour, j'ai dit à Naruto que j'avais coupé mes liens. Elle a fait pire encore." "Elle s'appelle Shokko Varuna et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle n'a jamais souri. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui."
1. Chapter 1

La nouvelle fan fiction de votre dévouée serviteur, Arisa-chan.

Cette histoire contient un certains nombre de chansons (vous comprendrez en lisant), dont les références seront indiquées au début de chaque chapitre. La traduction, si besoin, sera marquée à côté de la chanson. Ah, et dernier détail, les traductions ne sont pas du mot-à-mot et comportent, volontairement, des changements.

La chanson de ce chapitre est « For Emily, whenever I may find her », de Simon&Garfunkel, version du live de 1967 à New York.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 0 : Introduction**

Naruto se baissa, évitant de justesse le coup de sabre qui aurait dû le décapiter. Un de ses clones passa derrière Sasuke et lui décocha un coup de pied terrible. Sasuke amortit le choc en se pliant, puis recula de quelques pas.

Les deux adversaires se mesurèrent du regard.

Une heure. Une heure déjà qu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre. Naruto n'avait dû qu'à ses reflexes de ne pas se faire tuer une dizaine de fois, et Sasuke, à peine moins souvent, avait fait de même.

Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là. Naruto avait faussé compagnie à son équipe dès qu'il avait cru sentir le chakra de Sasuke. Sasuke était déjà seul quand il avait trouvé Naruto. Ils n'avaient même pas réfléchi. Le combat avait commencé.

Malgré le pouvoir de régénération de l'un et le sharingan de l'autre, ils étaient en sang. Naruto souffrait de six blessures sérieuses dont trois au moins nécessitaient des soins urgents. Sasuke n'en avait que quatre, mais elles saignaient abondamment, et celle qui courait de son épaule gauche à sa hanche le ralentissait.

Ils en avaient conscience. Et cela les remplissaient d'une satisfaction sauvage. Un des deux ne sortirait pas vivant du combat. Il suffisait juste de déterminer qui.

Naruto commença à préparer un rasengan. Un rasengan particulièrement puissant et destructeur.

Sasuke sourit. Tout leurs combats devaient donc finirent ainsi ? Il créa un chidori monstrueux dans ses mains.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre…

Leurs pouvoirs entrèrent en contact…

Plus que la douleur, ce fut la sensation d'être aller trop loin qui les frappa. La sensation d'avoir reçu un coup fatal et d'en avoir porté un. Finalement, aucun des deux ne sortiraient vivant de ce combat.

Naruto et Sasuke tombèrent en même temps sur le sol.

* * *

La nuit pesait sur la forêt comme un manteau noir. Seuls quelques animaux nocturnes déambulaient sous les arbres. Quelques uns s'approchèrent des corps, attirés par l'odeur du sang. Ils s'enfuirent sitôt qu'un des deux mourants bougea la main.

Dans le lointain résonna une chanson douce, presque déplacée devant le spectacle macabre de la clairière.

_« What a dream I_ _had_

_Pressed in organdy  
_

_Clothed in crinoline of smoky Burgundy  
_

_Softer than the rain… »  
_

Puis une voix masculine, un peu rauque, interrompit la chanson.

« L'odeur de sang imprègne les sous-bois. »

Une autre, profonde comme une caverne, ajouta :

« UN COMBAT À MORT. »

La femme qui avait chantée répliqua d'une voix claire.

«-_Ils ne sont pas encore morts_._ De cela, je suis certaine_.

-Leurs corps traînent dans la boue. Quelle pitié !

-QU'ALLONS-NOUS FAIRE D'EUX, MAITRESSE ?

-_Je l'ignore, mon ami_. _Nous devrions d'abord vérifier s'ils… Quoi _?!

-Maîtresse ?

-_Non, c'est impossible _!_ Ce garçon n'est pas…_ Minato-sama _?!_

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il ne restait aucune trace de passage des deux ninjas, si n'est une flaque de sang qui s'effaçait lentement sous la pluie fine. Au loin, la femme repris d'une voix douce.

_« I wandered empty streets _

_Down past the shop display.  
_

_I heard cathedral bells  
_

_Tripping down the alley ways.  
_

_As I walked on… »  
_

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

_"Voici un rêve que j'ai fait_

_Un rêve fait d'organdi_

_Habillé de la crinoline de Burgundi_

_Plus douce que la pluie..."_

_"J'errais dans des rues vides_

_Ayant passé les étalages des boutiques_

_J'entendais les cloches de la cathédrale_

_Marchant d'un pas léger dans l'allée_

_Comme moi j'y avançais..."_


	2. Première journée, partie 1

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, il me fallait une chanson triste jouable au piano. J'ai donc repris une que j'avais déjà utilisé dans "L'Ombre des Morts". Je vous présente "Hello", d'Evanescence, tiré de l'album Fallen

* * *

Sasuke rêvait. Son rêve était confus, mais il en garda une image d'une précision absolue. Il était en train de rêver…

Il rêvait de _viande_.

_« Bizarre »_ songea-t-il, et il se réveilla.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre simple, meublée avec goût. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait voir la forêt et le ciel du matin. Un couple d'oiseau passa en chantant.

Sasuke pensa alors que quelque chose clochait.

Son dernier souvenir montrait Naruto et lui s'effondrant, blessés tout les deux à mort. Que faisait-il dans une chambre, en vie de surcroit ? Quelqu'un avait du le sauver. Pas un ninja, parce que sinon, il serait dans les geôles de Konoha. Peut-être un garde-forestier ?

Sasuke tenta de se lever, quand une douleur terrible lui traversa le dos. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps… et compris instantanément d'où venait son rêve de viande. Son corps était recouvert de pansements rosâtres et une odeur fade de sang s'en dégageait. Le spectacle était si laid qu'il eu la nausée.

Au prix de quelques efforts, il s'assit sur le lit et observa la chambre. Des murs blancs, un tapis tunisien, une commode… Rien d'intéressant. Puis il regarda sa table de chevet et vit la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Un chat ninja, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Sasuke ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de réfléchir. Seuls les ninjas ont des animaux ninjas. Mais il est impossible que ce soit un ninja qui l'ait sauvé. Pourquoi perdre du temps et des soins pour un déserteur ? Même les renégats ne s'aident pas entre eux. Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux et recula légèrement. Le lit grinça horriblement et le chat ninja sauta littéralement sur ses pattes.

« Quoi ? On nous attaque ? miaula le chat.

Sasuke eu un sourire. Le chat se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement souple et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

« Tu es réveillé, à ce que je vois. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Le chat s'assit sur son arrière-train.

«-Ma maîtresse commençait à craindre pour ta vie. Tu as dormis deux nuits et une journée entière.

-C'est ta maîtresse qui m'a sauvé ? »

Le chat inclina gracieusement la tête.

« C'est bien elle. »

Sasuke avait une autre question à poser, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Trop peur de la réponse, sans doute. Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda :

« Est-ce que vous avez sauvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le chat releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Oui. Nous en avons sauvé un autre. »

Sasuke découvrit alors qu'on pouvait être soulagé et furieux en même temps. Puis la fureur l'emporta. Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le matelas. Le chat battit de la queue, une fois.

«-La colère ne te mènera nulle part, garçon.

-…

-Si tu as faim, ma maîtresse a fait du pain et du thé. »

Sans un mot, Sasuke saisit le plateau posé à même le sol est mangea tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Le chat sauta sur le sol et sortit par la porte entrouverte.

« Ma maîtresse t'attend en bas, dans le salon. Ah, et tant que j'y suis… »

Le chat disparu de la pièce.

« … je m'appelle Uru. »

* * *

Quand Sasuke sortit de la chambre dans le couloir, il eu le bonheur d'y trouver des toilettes. Il se débarrassa de 36 heures de liquide inutile avec soulagement et ressortit un peu mieux qu'il n'était entré. Un peu mieux seulement. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en s'appuyant contre le mur et en en rageant contre ses jambes trop faibles.

Descendre l'escalier faillit être au-dessus de ses forces mais il tint bon. Il craignait en revanche le moment où il allait devoir remonter. Vu son état, il avait plus de chance de se casser la figure que de monter une marche.

Une fois la dernière marche franchie, Sasuke se retrouva dans un grand et élégant salon. Un canapé en velours et deux fauteuils entouraient une vaste cheminée, pour l'heure éteinte. En face de la cheminée, derrière un piano à queue, se tenait la plus impressionnante discographie que Sasuke avait jamais vue. Il y avait là, le garçon l'aurait parié, assez d'heures de musique pour alimenter toutes les boites de nuit de Konoha pendant une semaine.

Uru leva la tête à l'approche de Sasuke, puis se dirigea en trottinant vers le piano. Il sauta sur la chaise posée devant, se roula en boule et ne bougea plus. Ce qui bougea, en revanche, ce fut une porte-fenêtre juste à côté de Sasuke. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une femme entra dans le salon.

Sasuke eu juste le temps de voir une masse de cheveux rouge pâle avant que la femme ne passe derrière le canapé. Elle se pencha pour regarder quelque chose que Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir, hocha la tête et se redressa pour regarder Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke pris aussi son temps pour l'observer. 30 ans, des cheveux rouge attachés en queue-de-cheval, de grands yeux vert sombre, la peau mate, bref, rien d'extraordinaire. Par contre, Sasuke avait passé plus de six ans de sa vie à côtoyer des ninjas et il savait reconnaitre une tenue de combat quand il est voyait une. Intéressant.

« Alors, bien dormis ? »

La femme s'était exprimée tranquillement, comme à un vieil ami. Sasuke se sentait trop faible pour se fâcher et laissa filer.

«-Oui, bien dormis. Merci.

-De rien. Je m'appelle Shokko Varuna.

-Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Enchanté. »

Elle sourit, mais ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse.

« Uru a dû te dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je vous ai trouvé dans un état critique et j'ai sérieusement cru que vous alliez y passer. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et s'avança vers les fauteuils. Il en avait assez de se tenir debout avec une jambe douloureuse. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il y avait quelque chose posé sur le canapé. Avant qu'il ait le temps de l'identifier, la chose releva la tête et le fixa.

« Ben alors, teme, tu dis pas bonjour ? lança Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla quatre heures avant Sasuke, ce qui le rendit particulièrement heureux quand il le su. Battre Sasuke, dans n'importe quel domaine, y compris les heures de sommeil, le rendait heureux. Pour rétablir un semblant de justice, il est utile de dire que Naruto se cogna la tête contre le plafond quand il se leva et retomba dans son lit aussi sec.

« Qui a eu la # !¤* idée de mettre un plafond aussi bas ? »

Naruto réessaya de se lever, plus prudemment. Il constata alors qu'il était dans un grenier. Pas étonnant que le plafond soit si près. Il réussi à se mettre sur ses pieds sans trop de mal, mais au moment de marcher, il manqua se casser la figure au bout de trois secondes. Naruto décida alors sagement de s'assoir et d'attendre que les cloches cessent de sonner dans sa tête.

Descendre l'escalier fut aussi délicat et difficile que de conduire une moto dans une tempête de neige sur une route en travaux, mais Naruto réussi. Il s'avança dans le couloir du premier étage, passant devant une chambre à la porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration profonde. Si Naruto avait été plus curieux, il aurait pu profiter du spectacle de Sasuke dormant avec l'élégance d'une vache assommée. Mais il passa outre, intrigué par un son qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Un piano.

Naruto descendit quelques marches et s'assit sur le tapis de l'escalier pour profiter de la musique. Son écoute attentive fut récompensée quelques secondes plus tard, quand le joueur de piano commença à _chanter_.

Naruto, faute de lecteur CD ou même de radio, n'avait pas entendu énormément de musique dans sa vie. Mais là, il pouvait dire sans la moindre expérience que c'était beau. La voix de cette femme, car c'était une femme, touchait quelque chose au fond de son âme.

_« Has no one told you she not breathing ?_

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving for you someone to talk to…_

… _Hello »_

Naruto recommença à descendre, mais plus lentement, en silence, pour mieux écouter.

_« If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream… »_

De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement celle qui chantait. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux rouge pâle. De dos, il lui donnait 25 ou 30 ans. Il y avait un siège devant le piano, mais elle restait debout, laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches.

_« Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry… »_

Naruto s'avança vers la chanteuse. En passant, il cogna le canapé. Le choc produisit un bruit sourd (pour le canapé) et un gémissement de douleur (pour Naruto). La fille se retourna immédiatement, abandonnant un accord émouvant sur son piano. Naruto lui fit un petit signe de la main, moitié pour la saluer, moitié pour dire qu'il allait bien.

«-Ah, c'est toi…

-Bah oui, c'est moi. Mais dites, euh…

-Je m'appelle Shokko Varuna.

-D'accord. Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je peux te poser deux questions ?

-Vas-y.

-Où suis-je et où est Sasuke ?

-Si «Sasuke» c'est le garçon qui était avec toi, il est dans un lit, à l'étage, en train de dormir. Quand à l'endroit où tu es, c'est ma maison, à la frontière du Pays du Feu, à quelques kilomètres de Konoha.

-Oh… Et sinon… Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? »

Shokko haussa les épaules.

«-Un peu par hasard, en fait. J'ai entendu un fracas dans la forêt à côté de chez moi. Je suis allé voir et mes chats m'ont avertit qu'il y avait une odeur de sang. En suivant l'odeur, on est tombé sur vous. Je vous ai ramenés chez moi, soignés et veillés. Tu as dormis des heures, presque trois jours. Je commençais à croire que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais. »

Elle sourit en prononçant la dernière phrase. Avec ce sourire, elle semblait plus jeune, plus vivante. Naruto décida qu'il aimait bien cette fille.

Soudain, son ventre manifesta bruyamment son envie de nourriture de ramen. Naruto devint écarlate. Shokko rit, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. Finalement, elle le montra le canapé en disant :

« Assied-toi là, je vais chercher à manger. »

Le petit-déjeuner fut succulent. Shokko lui prépara un plateau rempli de brioche, confitures, chocolat et même des pommes. Naruto mangea de tout et énormément, jusqu'à ce que son trou noir d'estomac fut rassasié. Shokko ramena le plateau à la cuisine et revint ensuite lui tenir compagnie.

«-Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

-D'accord. Tu peux chanter une chanson comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure ? »

Shokko plissa les yeux.

«-Ça t'as plu ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu veux que je la refasse ?

-Oui ! »

Elle retourna donc à son piano et recommença la chanson.

_« Playground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you she not breathing… »_

Naruto se recroquevilla sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il s'endormit, puis, bien plus tard, fut réveillé par une voix qui disait :

« Alors, bien dormis ? »

* * *

« Ben alors, teme, tu dis pas bonjour ? »

Il y eu une seconde de silence que Sasuke mit à profit pour aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Il avait l'air pas, mais alors pas content du tout. Une personne normale aurait prudemment fermé sa bouche, mais pas Naruto.

« T'as pas l'air en forme. »

Sasuke explosa.

« Évidement que j'ai pas l'air en forme, crétin ! Tu m'as blessé à mort et il m'a fallu presque deux jours pour me réveiller ! Tu t'attendais à me voir comment ? Intact ? Je suis pas une tornade, moi ! Je guéris normalement ! »

Naruto eu un sourire, tandis que Shokko s'éloignait en secouant la tête.

« T'as encore assez d'énergie pour gueuler, donc ça va. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, brisé cette fois par la porte de la cuisine qui claquait derrière Shokko. Sasuke prit enfin la parole.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

«-Qui ?

-Shokko, idiot. Elle porte une tenue de combat, élève des chats ninjas, porte secours à un ninja et un déserteur sans poser de question… Je trouve ça louche, je voulais savoir ce que t'en pense. »

Naruto prit le temps de réfléchir.

«-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle nous a sauvé, mais pour le reste… Si tu veux mon avis, Shokko est un ninja errant. Elle n'a pas de village d'attache, elle s'est installée ici… Oui, ça marcherait. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard surpris.

«-Tu es perspicace.

-Et toi vraiment idiot si tu crois que je suis incapable de réfléchir, lança Naruto, vexé et incapable de le dissimuler.

Shokko revint à cet instant, armée d'un pilon de poulet à la mexicaine. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais…

« Plus tard. Le repas de midi est prêt. Si vous voulez, on parlera après. »

Avant que les deux garçons aient pu répondre, elle jeta le poulet à Uru qui l'avala d'un coup. Shokko remontait déjà à l'étage.

* * *

La traduction de la chanson est écrite dans l'ordre où Shokko la chante, pas dans l'ordre du morceau original

" Il n'y a personne qui t'as dit qu'elle ne respirait pas ?

Salut, je suis ton âme, venue pour te donner quelqu'un à qui parler..."

"Si je souris sans y croire

Bientôt je vais me réveiller de ce rêve"

"N'essaye pas de me fixer, moi je ne suis pas brisée

Salut, je suis le mensonge vivant pour que tu puisses te cacher...

Ne pleure pas."

"La cloche de la cours de récré sonne, encore...

Les nuages de pluie viennent jouer, encore..."


	3. Première journée, partie 2

La chanson qui apparait dans ce chapitre est "Paint it Black", des Rolling Stones

* * *

Sasuke ne pu poser sa question qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Shokko avait toujours quelque chose à faire, Naruto quelque chose à dire, et le peu de bonnes manières qui restaient à Sasuke l'empêchait de sauter sur la table en exigeant une réponse. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Le début de l'après-midi fut consacré à la visite intégrale de la maison. Le grenier, là où dormirait Naruto tout le temps de son séjour. Le premier étage, un ensemble cuisine-chambre-salle de bains-toilettes. Sasuke découvrit à cette occasion que la chambre qu'il occupait était celle de Shokko, qu'elle lui avait généreusement laissée. Le rez-de-chaussée n'était qu'un immense salon, avec la bibliothèque et une terrasse.

En temps normal, visiter une maison, même grande, ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Mais comme ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne tenaient très bien sur leurs jambes, ils durent faire de fréquentes pauses pour se reposer.

Ensuite, Shokko leur proposa de se reposer, et, s'ils le voulaient, écouter un peu de son immense collection de musique. Sasuke vit là une opportunité pour poser sa question, mais Naruto le prit par le bras pour l'emmener devant les disques pour choisir. Sasuke se détacha brusquement, et chuchota à Naruto avec toute la hargne dont il était capable :

« Tu vas me laisser tranquille ? J'ai une question à lui poser ! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

«-T'es encore en train de te torturer pour savoir ses motivations ? T'es vraiment obstiné ! Pourquoi tu te casses la tête ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi elle nous a sauvés.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin d'une raison ? Elle trouve deux types en sang devant son perron, et la première chose qu'elle se demande, c'est «Pourquoi donc vais-je sauver deux personnes en grand danger ? Y a-t-il une bonne raison de le faire ?»

Sasuke grogna.

« Je suis certain qu'il y a une raison, Naruto, et je vais la trouver ! »

Naruto allait répliquer, quand Shokko, assise sur le canapé, leur demanda :

« Vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, mais Naruto le devança.

«-En même temps, tu as tellement de disques…

-Eh, ça m'a pris dix-huit ans pour rassembler tout ça. J'en suis assez fière.

-Dix-huit ans ?!

-Je ne fais pas mes trente ans, hein ?

-Non, pas du tout… répondit Naruto en se demandant quel genre de pratiques vaudous elle utilisait pour paraître aussi jeune.

-Pour en revenir à la musique, dites-moi ce que vous voulez écouter, je vous dirais ce que j'ai en stock. »

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, puis demanda :

«-Tu as du rock ?

-Quel genre de rock ? »

Elle sourit.

« Du rock'n roll, du pop rock, du rock folk, du rock épique, du grunge, du punk rock, du hard rock… et quelques autres que j'ai oublié. Tu veux lequel ? »

Naruto n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi choquée sur le visage de Sasuke.

«-Heu… Je ne connais pas la moitié des genres que tu viens de citer.

-Alors je vais être plus claire : Elvis, les Beatles, Crosby-Still-Nash, Queen, Nirvana, Sex Pistols et Led Zeppelin. Tu vois un peu mieux, maintenant ?

-Je vois très bien… Tu as les Rolling Stones ? »

_(L'auteur dénie toute responsabilité quand aux goûts musicaux des personnages)_

Shokko se leva et parcouru une étagère du doigt jusqu'à tomber sur les CD correspondants. Il n'y en avait que trois.

« Désolée, je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. »

Sasuke marmonna un vague «C'est pas grave.» avant de regarder la liste des chansons aux dos des disques. Il se dirigea vers la chaine hi-fi flambante neuve et mis un des trois disques. Trois secondes plus tard, la musique envahissait la maison. Naruto se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, Shokko retourna sur le canapé et Sasuke resta debout, lisant les titres de la rangée d'où les Stones étaient sortis. Shokko n'avait pas menti : il y avait là tout les types de rock qu'on pouvait dénombrer.

_« I see a red door and I wanted paint it black…_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black…_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes… »_

En passant à l'étagère en-dessous, il tomba sur plusieurs groupes de chansons traditionnelles de différents pays. Étrange. Encore en dessous, il y avait une sélection de musique classique en trente disques. Vraiment étrange.

_« Shokko est plus qu'une fan de musique, c'est une collectionneuse acharnée. »_

_« I see a line of cars and they're all painted black…_

_With flowers and my love both will never to come back…_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby it just happens every days… »_

* * *

Le soir arriva enfin. Après un délicieux repas, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon. Shokko arriva dès sa vaisselle finie. Elle allait s'asseoir quand Sasuke s'adressa à elle avec gravité.

« Shokko. Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, comme un chat.

«-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu nous as sauvés, Naruto et moi ? »

Shokko perdit d'un seul coup son expression méfiante.

«-Tu as des raisons pour me poser cette question ?

-Naruto est un ninja de Konoha, moi un déserteur. Tu ne nous connais pas, tu n'as aucune raison de nous venir en aide. Pire, on risque de t'attirer des ennuis. Alors oui, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Tu es sûr d'avoir bien réfléchi à ta question ? Quand on aide quelqu'un, Sasuke, on ne réfléchi pas. Vous étiez mourants, j'avais le pouvoir de vous sauver. J'ai agis parce que mes convictions me l'ordonnaient. »

Naruto jeta un regard moqueur à Sasuke. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

«-Mais, si tu veux savoir, il existe quand même quelques raisons plus… personnelles. »

Naruto se redressa, surpris. Sasuke plissa à son tour les yeux dans une attitude défensive.

« Ah oui ? Et quelles raisons ? »

Shokko s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé.

«-J'ai une dette envers un ninja de Konoha. C'est une vielle dette, mais elle me tient à cœur. Sauver Naruto est le seul moyen que j'ai pour la payer.

-Une dette ? C'est un bon argument. Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que…

-Attends ! Naruto avait crié. Un doute commençait à poindre dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Shokko et demanda :

« Cette dette… À qui la dois-tu ? »

Shokko sourit.

« À ton père, bien sûr. »

* * *

Une multitude de questions se pressait dans la tête de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de trier ce tumulte. Plus tard. Il poserait les questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait savoir la fameuse raison pour sauver Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke demanda d'une petite voix :

« Et moi ? »

Shokko ferma les yeux.

« Tu es un déserteur, Sasuke. »

Elle planta son regard vert sombre dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiwa.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Traduction de la chanson :

"Je vois une porte rouge et j'ai envie de la peindre en noir...

Plus jamais d'autres couleurs, je veux qu'elles soient toutes noires...

Je vois les filles marchant dans leurs vêtements d'été

Je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête vers mes propres ténèbres..."

"Je vois une ligne de voiture et elles sont toutes peintes en noir...

Que ce soit les fleurs ou mon amour, les deux ne reviendront jamais...

Je vois les gens détourner la tête et surtout regarder ailleurs

Comme pour un nouveau-né, ça arrive tout les jours..."


	4. Première journée, dernière partie

Pas de chanson cette fois-ci. C'est le soir, ils sont tous fatigués et de mauvaise humeur...

* * *

«-Tu nous raconte ?

-Ais-je vraiment le choix ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Sasuke, qui semblait aussi disposé à parler qu'un coffre-fort suisse. Voir moins. Naruto retourna la tête vers Shokko, qui regardait le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre.

«-Si tu as envie de parler, fait-le maintenant, murmura-t-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'envie. Je n'ais pas à vous cacher ça. »

Shokko se détourna de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le canapé. Uru s'approcha en silence et sauta sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa distraitement avant de commencer son histoire.

« Je vais essayer de faire court… Je suis une orpheline de Konoha. J'ai vécu 14 ans là-bas. Et comme tous les orphelins du coin, j'ai fait la seule chose possible de ma vie : je suis devenue ninja. Un assez bon ninja, en fait. Je n'étais peut-être pas très forte mais je savais me débrouiller. »

Sasuke regardait Shokko par en-dessous, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux noirs. _Un assez bon ninja ?_ Cette fille qui ressemblait plus à un fauve qu'à une femme ?

« C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé le pouvoir de mon _chant_. Tout le monde était ému quand je chantais. Ça me faisait un peu peur, alors j'ai préféré me consacrer à la voie du ninja, pour ne pas… Bref, j'étais ninja. Mais j'avais l'impression tenace de ne _pas être_. Comme… Comme une fleur qui aurait été plantée dans le mauvais pot. Et ça n'arrêtait pas. Toujours mal à l'aise, toujours l'impression de ne _pas être_. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Sasuke lâcha un « Hm. » qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire oui.

« Bon, et plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait lourd… Et un jour, l'Hokage a envoyé quelques ninjas pour une mission top secrète dans le désert de Suna. J'en faisais partie. Mais, à cause de mon sentiment de mal-être, j'avais plus l'impression de faire un voyage scolaire qu'une mission mortelle. C'est alors que j'ai vu le désert. »

Shokko haussa les épaules et fit un geste évasif de la main.

« Je l'avais déjà vu, le désert de Suna. Conséquence de la Troisième Guerre… Mais, cette fois là, il s'est passé un truc… Mon mal-être avait disparût. Comme ça, d'un coup, en voyant cette saleté de désert jaune, sec et aveuglant. C'est complètement idiot mais m'a fait un bien fou.

Le soir même, je suis partie.

Définitivement. »

Naruto eu un léger mouvement de surprise.

«-Tu… Tu le savais ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu ne reviendrais jamais ?

-Oui. »

Shokko croisa les bras, comme si elle avait froid.

« J'ai emballé mes affaires, trompé la vigilance de la sentinelle, et je me suis barrée… Je suis arrivée à Suna le lendemain à l'aube. Je n'ais jamais arrêté de voyager depuis. J'ai acheté cette maison pour avoir un coin où me poser, mais en gros, j'ai jamais arrêté de marcher. Et puis… Non, rien. C'est pas important. »

Shokko se balança en arrière, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Elle restait comme ça un moment puis, en constatant que personne ne parlait, elle ajouta :

«-C'est fini, vous savez.

-Tu nous l'aurais dit si je te t'avais rien demandé ? »

Sasuke, toujours charmant et délicat comme un trente-tonnes.

«-Non.

-Ah, vraiment ? Quelle honnêteté de ta part, Shokko Varuna ! Quelle gentillesse ! Que…

-Dit un seul mot de plus et je te massacre. »

Ton froid. Sec. Elle pensait sérieusement la menace qu'elle venait de prononcer. Sasuke se tu. Quelque part, il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Je suis aussi encline à raconter mes secrets les plus sombres à des inconnus que tu peux l'être. Alors, si tu pouvais ranger tes sarcasmes dans un coin de ta tête et ne plus les sortir, ce serait vraiment génial. »

«… Désolé. »

Il y eu un silence, puis Sasuke se tourna subitement vers Naruto.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai présenté mes excuses à quelqu'un et Naruto n'a pas réagit. C'est forcément grave. »

Uru eu un miaulement qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Il était temps que vous le remarquiez. Naruto dort. Depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes. »


End file.
